


drabbles collection

by wolflegend



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: a collection of drabbles for various franchises and series





	1. fistfights and gay thoughts

Right hook, dodged. Roundhouse kick, blocked. Punch to the temple? Connected.

A punch to the face and Owain swore he could taste blood. He reeled back and staggered, thinking back to why he was in this fight to begin with. Oh right, he had asked Gerome to spar with him.

It wasn't often he convinced Gerome to spar with him, but it was always thrilling when he could. He loved spending time with Gerome. He loved Gerome. Sure, Gerome loved him too but damn if this boy didn't hit him in the heart harder than Naga. And in the face.


	2. two fools and a journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agrileia Good

Leia got yelled at over an article today. She was clearly upset and yet, Agria didn't know how to handle it. She'd tried doing things like letting Leia cry on her shoulder, awkwardly patting her head, you know, coupley things. And nothing had worked.

She decided to speak up, clearing out her throat before awkwardly asking her question. "What can i do to help?" she croaked out, as if she hadn't spoken in a while. She didn't really understand why Leia was upset but she would at least try to stop it. That's what couples did, right?

Leia looked up, eyes glossed over with tears, and smiled a little. "Just knowing you care enough to try is enough for me." She said, wiping her eyes and walking over to Agria, with her arms outstretched. She enveloped Agria in a warm, teary hug and nuzzled into her shoulder. Agria didn't know how to react, yet she hugged back. As Leia pulled away she whispered a small "I love you" to Agria, and walked to her room to grab her journal.

Agria stood there in shock, before smirking a little, feeling somewhat proud that she could help Leia in her own small way.


End file.
